The united seven
by NanaTuff101
Summary: It is time!" the oracle announced in her raspy voice. "The great prophecy shall be fulfilled!" She turned to face me. Then she pointed a bandaged finger. A/N Flames are accepted, but will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**The united seven.**

"Nicole! It's already eleven! Wake up!" a voice said, waking me up. I got up and went into the kitchen, where my annoying twin brother was pigging on pancakes and sausage links.

"Morning Nikki"he greeted me by my nickname, pouring ketchup onto his sausages. "You ready for sword training?"he asked, grinning at me challengingly while taking a big bite out of his sausages.

"Of course I am. I am so gonna kick your but. " Let me introduce myself, so you don't get to confused. My name is Nicole Sophia Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and (you guessed it!) Annabeth Chase. My lousy-mannered brother's name is Nate. He is my really annoying and irresponsible twin, and i always, always, have to help him do his homework.

My mother came out of the kitchen to greet me."Good morning sweetie"she said, smiling at me fondly."Be a dear and go wake up Melody and Melanie for me please."she said, turning to Nate. Melanie and Melody were our younger twin sisters. They were only six, while Nate and I were eleven. Our dad was at camp half blood already, while Melanie, my mother, Melody, Nate and i were going today. Dad had left yesterday, since he was the sword trainer and had to prepare for classes the day before. I have wavy, silvery-blond hair, my dads sea-green eyes, my fathers recklessness and my mothers love of architecture. I love the sea, too, and i have inherited all my fathers powers. My favorite power is walking on water, it is so cool. Dad says he will teach us to much hurricanes when we turn sixteen. I was born approximately two minutes before Nate, but the little nincompoop likes to act like he's the oldest child in our family,which is so not true.

After breakfast, i took a quick shower and grabbed my suitcase, which my mother forced me to pack yesterday, as i love to procrastinate. I inherited that particular trait from dad. I was the first one in the car, as usual. Nate joined me five minutes later. We both couldn't wait to see Uncle Nico and Aunt Lauren. We might see Aunt Thalia if Artemis was in a good mood. Nico married Lauren, a daughter of Demeter, about twelve years ago. I especially couldn't wait to see their two children, Bonnie and Bobby. Bonnie was my best friend. Bobby was Nate's. The four of us got together every year and pulled hilarious pranks and wrecked havoc at camp all the time. We always got in trouble, but it never stopped us from pulling those pranks. It was just to much fun to stop.

Melanie, mom, and Melody appeared. Finally. Mom got in her seat started driving, and off we went to camp, about half an hour from our house. Hooray! I couldn't wait to get there.


	2. Chapter 2 back at camp

**Chapter two: Back to camp.**

When we finally arrived at camp after half an hour, Nate and i initiated in a race to the bighouse. I took of as soon as it started, leaving Nate in the dust. I laughed at his futile attempt to win. I was the smartest, fastest and the best at sword fighting. And we both knew it. He had no chance of beating me at anything. Well, maybe eating.

So, of course, being the best, i won. Mr.D, Chiron, and my dad were waiting at the bighouse for us. I ignored Mr.D and hugged my dad.

"Well, if it isn't my little Nikki." he said, grinning at me in a goofy way, which he always does. I rolled my eyes at his goofiness, and then i turned to greet Chiron, who was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hi Chiron." I greeted him. He smiled, i think i was his favorite student ever, well, besides my mom and dad, of course. He was the best teacher ever.

"Hello Nikki." he replied. Everyone calls me Nikki, i have no idea why. I think Nate was involved somehow. I have been called that all my life.

Nate, mom, and the twins finally arrived. Nate gave me the evil death glare thingy, and i smiled a smile that was so sweet, it was creepy. That's my specialty. I'm very good at it too. Nate can't do it and just dosen't understand how i manage to do it. Make of that what you will. **( A/N It is really my specialty, some of the kids in my class are scared of me. My sister too. Maddie from school is really, really, scared of me and wont even touch me. :))**

"Wonderful, little bittle wittle Nikolai Johnson and her family are here." Mr.D said sarcastically. Man, what would i do to get back at him? My name is soo not Nikolai, where does he come up with these horrible names for us? And also, he knows i hate being reminded that i was shorter than anybody else my age. I really, really wanted to kick him in his soft spot, he deserved it. However, he was a god, and could seriously turn me into something horrible, like a slug or a rat, so i contented my anger with smiling my 'special' smile at him, full force. He looked like he didn't notice, but i could've sworn i saw him sweating nervously. Contented with my success, i turned away from him and saw that a black sedan was coming up the hill. I smiled. Bonnie and Bobby were finally here, along with Uncle Nico and Aunt Lauren.

Nate and i ran up the hill as quickly as we could, while Bonnie and Bobby ran down to meet us. Needless to say, we were both overjoyed to see each other again.

"Hey, guess what?" Bonnie said once we finally reached each other. It was obvious that she was excited and wanted to tell us something.

"What is it?" I asked, i wanted to know. Bobby rolled his eyes in a its-nothing-exciting sort of way, and his little sister shot him a death glare so evil, he recoiled. She got that from her father.

"Dad gave me a sword-pen. Look!" she said, taking a pinkish-purple sharpie pen out of her back pocket. And then she uncapped it. It turned into a long sword. It worked just like my dads sword, Riptide. I wish i had one of those, but all i have is a normal two-and-a half-foot celestial bronze sword. Boring!

"Awesome!" I replied, then we began talking about what happened since we last met, which was when we went to Disneyworld together during spring break. Suddenly, Bobby yelled out. He had come up with an inspiration for a prank, which was not at all unusual. He had always had quite a wonderful imagination.

"Let's put meat in a satyr's food!" Satyrs are very strict vegetarians. We all laughed, and just like that, hand in hand, we went of to find meat at the mess hall to prank a poor, innocent, and unsuspecting satyr with.


	3. Chapter 3:What happened in the woods?

**Chapter three**

A few days after the mysterious chicken finger-in-the-cabbage casserole-of-a-satyr fiasco(Hee hee hee.), i put on my swimming clothes and went for a swim. Nate and Bobby had gone off pranking dad and Bonnie was sword fighting with her dad. That was when i noticed a boy. He was sitting on the dock, his legs dangling in the water. He looked a bit lonely sitting there, everybody else was ignoring him. He looked a bit like Uncle Nico, with his brown hair and brownish- black eyes that reminded me of death. I hadn't seen him before, but he looked to be a son of Hades. He must have popped up during the middle of the school year, otherwise i would've seen him come to camp. I decided to swim closer to him and talk to him.

"Hey." I said conversationally. "What's your name?" I asked. He shrugged. "Call me T. I don't really like my name." He told me.

I nodded. "Mine's Nicole, but everyone calls me Nikki, so just call me Nikki." I told him. He nodded. A man of little words, i see. Hades children are all like that. I like it, since that doesn't get annoying. Not like Amanda from school, who talks a lot and annoys people to death. Well, not literally, but it does get on your nerves a lot.

"My dad is Hades." He told me. I shrugged. "My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I told him. He widened his eyes in surprise. "No way. No freaking way." He said. I grinned at him and sent a huge splash at him before swimming away as fast as i could.

"Hey!" He yelled, before taking off his shirt and swimming after me. I noticed that he was a fast swimmer, although not as fast as me. Poseidon was strong in me. We swam for about forty-five minutes, and then i noticed that he was getting tired.

"You tired?" I asked. He looked strong enough, but he probably couldn't keep this up forever. He wasn't really related to Poseidon. He nodded curtly. What's wrong? One moment we were playing, the next he just.....changes. I swam over to him, and tried to grab his arm to lead him to shore when he pulled away from me and swam over to shore by himself. Frowning, i followed him to shore, where he ran over to the Hades cabin. I walked over slowly to the Poseidon cabin, wondering why he was acting so weird. Did i offend him or something?

* * *

I looked around the Poseidon cabin nervously. Good, nobody was there. I pushed the mini fridge Nate and i shared to the left, and it revealed a hole i had made there a few years ago with Nate. It was dusty and was an unpleasant dirt-brown color, about twenty inches tall.. He rarely looked in there any more. You see, Melanie and Melody had tried to steal his radio-controlled-car at that time and he asked me to help him make a hole there so that he could hide it from the clutches of the pesky twins. Mel and Mel the second (That's what i sometimes call them when i talk to someone about them. Mel is Melanie and Mel the second is Melody.) never found it, but one day Nate got bored of it and decided to give it to them after all. Yeah, he always changes his mind about ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent of the time. There i found what i was looking for. My casset player and my tapes. Yeah, call me old fashioned, but i still use tapes. They're pretty handy. I ran to the window to check that nobody was looking and ran out the door, carrying it with me. I ran to the woods and followed a trail to a tree house that Bobby, Bonnie, Nate and i made last year.

Taking a deep breath, i turned on the casset player and put one of the tapes in. You see, i wanted to be a singer when i grew up, and i would practice in secret. Everyday, I'd practice singing, although i was too shy to sing in front of everybody else. I'm not sure if i was good or not. I think i'm okay. Background music started to play and i sang in my best imitation of Kelly Clarkson. ( I suggest you click the internet and go to youtube. The song is called 'Because of you.' by Kelly Clarkson.)

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did_, _you fell so hard_. _I've learned the hard way,to never let it get that far. Because of you, I never stray to far from the sidewalk. Because of you, i learned play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you, i find it hard to trust not only me, but every one around me. Because of you, i am afraid.I lose my way, and its not to long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because i know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with_. _Because of you, I never stray to far from the sidewalk. Because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you, i find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, i am afraid. I watched you die, i heard you cry every night in your sleep.I was so young, you should've known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now i cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn of you, I never stray to far from the sidewalk. Because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you, i try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, i don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, i am afraid. Because of you........ Because of you._

A loud clapping noise ripped through the silence of the forest as I finished my song. I spun around looking for the source of the noise. T. was leaning on a tree, smiling in that crooked way of his. I blushed, i hadn't realized that he was listening to me singing.

"How much did you year?" I asked him, worried about how much he had seen and heard. He smiled. "Not much. Just the whole song." I stared at him in shock. He chuckled. "You're pretty good." He said, continuing. I bushed. "Thanks." He walked over to me and I found my heart thumping painfully in my chest. I found it hard to think of anything except the fact that he was right here in front of me. He smiled at me mysteriously, like he knew something that I didn't. My cheeks were starting to heat up. Oh gods....why am i feeling so.. so weird? Could I be falling in lo- "Nikki, come. Lets get back." He told me. I walked alongside him and i noticed that his hand was very close to mine, just one inch next to each other. If i was daring enough, could i just...

" Woof!" Sparky burst through the forest, barking like he had just seen a monster. You see, last year Mrs.O'leary gave birth to a litter of pups. About five of them, Sparky;Sky;Kiley;Kandy; and Kollie were born. The other four were too wild to keep and had joined the other wild hellhounds. Sparky had remained. Who Mrs.O'leary's mate was was a mystery, and nobody knew. Sparky bounded over to us, it was as plain as a day that he was happy to see us. We walked out of the woods and a few people stared at us. T. nodded to me and walked over to the Hades cabin, while i walked over to the Poseidon cabin. I put my casset player back in it's usual spot and lay on my bed, thinking about my day. I took out my diary and wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_Today I met a son of Hades and talked to him. His name is T. I don't know his real name, he just said that he didn't like it. He has brownish-black eyes and hair and is very mysterious. He has this rude ice-prince attitude and doesn't like to socialize. I love him._

_Yours truly, Nikki Aqua Jackson._

With that, my head hit the pillow and i fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:The new oracle

**Chapter four.**

A few weeks after T. found me singing in the forest, the gang and I were hanging out at Zeus's fist, and Nate and Bobby were messing around and were seeing who could burp out the alphabet the loudest. In short, it seemed like an ordinary, lazy day. Boy was I wrong.

" A! B!" Burped out Nate loudly in an attempt to beat Bobby at the alphabet-burping contest. Yuck, that is really gross. I cannot believe that this burping buffoon in front of me is my brother. Another burp. Scratch that, I can't believe he is related to me at all! And he's my twin! Bonnie and I sighed rolled my eyes at our brothers. Us girls can't get any peace around here! While we were fooling around, nobody noticed that a little girl around the age of three was waddling on her wobbly legs to camp........

A yell snapped us out of our fun and we all ran over to the border to see what was happening. We only had a second to grab our weapons before the minotaur appeared. It seemed to be chasing the little red-headed girl. The monster roared, and the frightened girl screamed even louder. "Help! Mama!" she screamed. I put on a burst of speed that made me seem to be a blur, and managed to push the girl out of the way and into camp borders before the ugly brute could do any harm to her.

" Hey, ugly!" I yelled, figuring this would get his attention. I got it from a book somewhere. He turned around, his nostrils flaring. Snot was coming out of it. Ew, I really didn't need to see that. "Pick on someone your own size!" This time he roared even louder. I guess he remembered that my father had beaten him twice before. I charged at him and he swung his sword at me. I managed to jump away, but he had sliced my shoulder; blood was coming out of it. We backed away about six feet from each other. He snorted and charged straight at me. I acted on pure instinct and charged at him with my sword. He surprised me at the last moment: he grabbed my hair. He pressed his huge sword to my throat. I struggled as he lowered the sword, I wasn't going to survive..... I felt a sudden tug at my gut and then water shot out of the ground and got him in the face. With my heart beating at a furious pace with adrenaline, I stuck my sword into the chink in in armor in his armpit while he was still distracted and he turned into dust. I stumbled back into camp borders. Nate and the rest of the camp gawked at me in awe. The little girl stumbled over to me.

" You hurt?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head. I stroked her hair.

"What's your name little girl?" I asked her. "My name is Maybelline Lucinda Dare." She said in her cute little three-year-old voice. My father cut in. "Dare?" He asked her, his tone incredulous. She nodded. Then she suddenly gasped. Her eyes turned green.

"Maybelline?" I asked her worriedly. She opened her mouth to speak. Except it wasn't her voice. It was the voice of the Oracle.

"It is time!" the Oracle announced in her raspy voice. "The great prophecy shall be fulfilled!" She turned to face me. Then she pointed a bandaged finger. "You shall lead." With a gasp, Maybelline fell into my arms, unconscious. Everybody rushed over to take the little girl to the infirmary.

In the confusion of it all, Chiron grabbed my arm and led me to the bighouse. I looked at his face. It was stressed and he looked like the weight of the world had been dumped upon his shoulders. Of course, it's not easy being him. When we arrived at the bighouse, I sat down in a purple leather seat. He sat across the table from me in a big red armchair. Mom, dad, Nate, Bobby, Bonnie, and the cabin leaders took their seats. Everyone was staring at me, It felt sort of uncomfortable.

"Ah hem." Chiron said, clearing his throat. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to continue. I squirmed in my seat a little bit. "It seems that Maybelline is the new Oracle." He said. My father interrupted. "Maybelline's last name is dare, which means that Rachel is her mother." Chiron nodded. "But there is more. She walked past the camp borders, which means that not only is she the new Oracle, but also a halfblood." Suddenly, a bright light appeared. Everyone averted their eyes. Standing in the middle of the room was Hermes. He grinned.

"Hello, halfbloods." He said. Then he turned to Chiron. "Apollo sent some mail for you." He looked in his bag and started searching for something. After a few minutes he found it. "Ah..here it is." He handed Chiron the small white envelope and waved goodbye. We averted our eyes instinctively as he disappeared in a great flash of bright light.

Chiron opened the envelope hesitantly and started to read out loud for us. "Dear camp halfblood, Maybelline is my daughter. Yes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is her mother. The spirit of Delphi has entered her. Rachel is no longer the oracle. Signed, Apollo."

Chiron looked up from the letter. "Now that we got that out of the way, we have an even more urgent matter to discuss." He looked at me. "The great prophecy. Obviously, Nikki here has been chosen to lead." Everyone turned to stare at me. I would have given all of my allowance for the next seven months just have an invisibility hat and become invisible right on the spot."The great prophecy will happen soon, according to the Maybelline the Oracle. Everybody, there is something that I have to discuss with Nikki in person, so I would like all to go back to your cabins." Everybody got to their feet and walked back to their cabins.

As soon as the last person was out of sight, Chiron took a deep breath and said to me "Niikki, this might shock you, but last week, the mist was beginning to get thin. It's never been this thin before, since we created it." I stared at him in disbelief. "No way! How could nobody have noticed this?" I yelled, this was very bad news. Chiron nodded gravely. "But there is more." "How could there be more? As if this isn't bad enough!" Chiron looked grave. "Zeus's master lightning bolt has been stolen, along with Poseidon's Trident, and Hades's helm of darkness." I gaped at him in shock. This was terrible. "What are we suppossed to do?" I said, fighting to keep my voice calm. An astonishing feat, considering that I had just learned that the weapons of the big three had been stolen and the mist was thinning. Chiron sighed. "Nikki, as much as I don't like this, it is your duty to fulfill the great prophecy and get back the weapons of the big three. The quest will begin tomorrow at noon. Six people of your choice shall accompany you on this quest." I frowned. "Chiron, does the mist thinning have anything to do with the stolen weapons?" "The big three combined their power to make the mist, using their weapons. So yes, the person who stole the weapons can control the mist. At this rate, the mist will disappear in about a month." He said, his voice so grave it was depressing to watch. I nodded. "Who do you think stole it?" "Ah. Of that I cannot be sure." I nodded. He sighed. "Go now." I got out of the couch and walked toward the door. As I was about to turn the doorknob, he spoke. "Nikki..." I turned around expectantly. "Be careful." He said, his brown eyes sad. I nodded and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: First kiss

**Chapter five: First kiss.**

I started running towards the Poseidon cabin, but I stopped short. I didn't feel like talking with mom and dad, and I especially didn't feel like answering the questions that my sisters would undoubtedly ask. I did a sharp turn to the left and walked into the woods, where I sat down against a tall pine tree and started to relax. The forest always managed to soothe me when all else failed. Ever since the age of four I'd go into the forest when I was stressed.I slowly started singing Breakaway, a song I had loved ever since I first heard it at the age of six.

_"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

I had wanted to breakaway and do something special that would get me remembered all my life, and here I was, being given the chance to do it. Why was it so hard to accept this quest, when I had been dreaming of going on one all my life? Why was it so hard?

"Easy. It's because you didn't expect it to come so suddenly." Said a voice out of the darkness. I recognized it as T.'s voice. I blushed slightly. Had I been thinking out loud? I nodded. "T." I said. "Nikki." He said in that curt, formal tone of his. I looked up him. "How long have you been here?" I asked, trying to stop the blush from forming on my face. "Long enough to listen to your pretty singing." He said, smirking. I couldn't tell if it was a kind smirk or a smug one. It looked somewhere in between. "Here" he said, extending a hand out to me to take. I blushed a little, but I stood up by myself. "I can get up without any help." I told him curtly. Some of you might take the offer, but I wasn't your average, silly girl who did silly things and didn't guard their heart when they had a crush. It just wasn't me. Me doing something like that was like Nate actually doing his pre-algebra homework without my help and liking it, which was quite ridiculous, as he hated it. He chuckled and withdrew his hand into his pocket, undeterred by my rude behavior.

We walked alongside each other for a while, and being the clumsy klutz that I am, I managed to trip on a small grey pebble. T. grabbed my arm as I fell and saved me from scraping my knee. I blushed. "Thanks." I mumbled. He grinned. "Are you usually this clumsy, or what?" He teased. Yeah, the ice-prince T. just teased me playfully. The world as we know it is going to end. Well, that just goes to show that 'expect the unexpected' is a very wise quote. I blushed as red as a tomato. He grinned wider "You're cute when you're blushing" He said, and slowly slid his hand around mine. I would've normally pulled my hand out of his grasp, but I was too startled and too scared to do that right now. He grinned even more widely and reached out his other hand to grab mine. A voice inside my head was yelling at me to pull away, but I didn't listen to it. T. held my hands in his, and he leaned forward. My face hot, I leaned forward too. He hesitated when our lips were an inch apart, and very gently, he pressed soft his lips against mine. He let go of my hands and slid his arms around my waist, pressing my body against his. I flung my arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened. After three minutes, we broke apart, blushing and giggling. He was smiling mischeviously. His hand hovered next to my cheek and then he wrapped his hands around my face and he pressed his lips against mine again, this time more passionately. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and I stuck my tongue in his, moving it around. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until I pulled away, breathless from the thrill and the passion of the kiss. He let go of me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my cabin. I went inside, but not before blowing him a kiss, and I decided to make a list of the people who would join me on my quest. Nate for sure; Bonnie because she was awesome at sword-fighting; Bobby because Bonnie wouldn't come without him; T. because he was my crush; and probably Mandy and Sandy, Aunt Clarisse's and Uncle Chris's twins. They were older than me by two years, but they had always been friendly to us. There, I decided that takes care of that. I smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
